jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-C-3PO
|} Hallo C-3PO! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, C-3PO!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Dark Lord Disku 21:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Quellen Hallo C-3PO Du hast einige Änderungen am Artikel Belkadan vorgenommen, aber nicht angegeben, wo diese Informationen herstammen. Hohle dass doch bitte nach, ansonsten müssen deine Änderungen leider rückgänig gemacht werden. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:44, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Meine Ergänzungen zum Artikel stammen aus den beiden bereits aufgelisteten Büchern. Außerdem hatte ich schon gestern angefangen, den Artikel zu erweitern, und heute weiteres hinzugefügt. 17:49, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Dann ist das in Ordnung. Schreibe das künfig aber bitte in den Kasten Zusammenfassung uber dem Speichern-Knopf, damit nicht nachgefragt werden muss. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:56, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Gute Artikel Hi C-3PO! Ich muss mal erwähnen, dass du schon echt gute und ausführliche Artikel schreibst... und dabei bist du ja nicht mal eine Woche hier. Es ist lobenswert, dass du auch so adäquat deine Quellen angibt, denn das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Darf ich fragen, wie du Jedipedia „entdeckt“ hast? Bild:--).gif Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:22, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Jedipedia habe ich durch den Artikel Star Wars bei Wikipedia entdeckt. Allderdings habe ich schon vor meiner Anmeldung einige Artikel bei Jedipedia geschrieben, daher kannte ich bei meiner Anmeldung schon die Wiki-markup. Vielen Dank für dein Lob. Gruß, 10:32, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Interessant - ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand diesen stiefmütterlichen Link da unten überhaupt findet... Aber du machst echt tolle Arbeit für einen "Neuen"! Vielleicht solltest du nur noch etwas an der sinnvollen Aufteilung bei deinen Artikeln arbeiten, denn so viele Überschriften wie bei Pa'lowick sind nicht unbedingt gut bei eher wenig Inhalt. Viele Grüße, 16:08, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Als ich den Artikel erstellt habe, war ich mir bewusst, dass manche Überschriften wenig Text enthalten, allerdings wusste ich nicht, wie ich die einzelnen Texte zusammenfassen könnte. Dir ist dies gelungen. Was mir jedoch immer noch nicht am Artikel gefällt, ist, dass am Anfang der Geschichte steht, wie die Pa'lowick ihre Gemeinden verwalten. Eigentlich sollte so etwas bei Regierung oder Verwaltung stehen, aber bei der Erstellung des Artikels wollte ich deswegen keine neue Überschrift anfangen. Hast du eine Idee, wie man die Verwaltung gut in einen anderen Bereich eingliedern kann? Viele Grüße, 16:16, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Wäre es nicht besser, die Verwaltung würde im Artikel zum Heimatplaneten der Pa'lowick beschrieben? 16:34, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::In den Artikel Lowick habe ich schon etwas über die Regierung geschrieben, allerdings ist dies sehr wenig, weil in meinem Buch nichts weiteres steht, außer, dass jede Gemeinde Geschichtenerzähler hat. Sollte man dann im Pa'lowick-Artikel die Regierung komplett außen vor lassen und alles in den Artikel vom Planeten schreiben? Viele Grüße, 16:40, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Kurz erwähnen, ausführlich dann bei Lowick. 16:48, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::::Dann kann ja eigentlich alles so gelassen werden, wie es ist. Ich habe noch bei Lowick geschrieben, dass jede Gemeinde Geschichtenerzähler hat. Ausführlicher kann ich nicht schreiben, weil im Buch nicht mehr Informationen stehen. Viele Grüße, 16:57, 2. Feb. 2008 (CET) Hallo Dreipeo! Ich möchte dir gerne noch den Tipp geben, dich beim Aufbau von Artikeln ruhig an bereits bestehenden (z.B. Dantari, Twi'lek, Chadra-Fan, Falleen oder Gand) zu orientieren, vor allem bei der Benennung der Überschriften. Übrigens darfst du auch alle offiziellen Internetquellen für deine Artikel nutzen, was die Datenbank von StarWars.com und die Infoseiten von Wizards of the Coast einschließt. Die Links findest du meistens in den Artikeln auf der Wookieepedia. Bekannte Vertreter einer Spezies (bei den Nagai bspw. Darth Nihl) darfst du natürlich auch hinzufügen, gib dann aber zumindest eine der Quellen aus dem entsprechenden Artikel an. Viele Grüße, 13:50, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das werde ich tun. Dass man auch für die Bekannten Vertreter Quellen angeben muss, wusste ich nicht, aber werde es ab sofort immer machen. Viele Grüße, 15:18, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, sonst kann sich ja jemand einfach ne Figur ausdenken... Bild:;-).gif 16:07, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bilder mittig Hy C-3PO! Du bist meine Rettung wenns ums Bilder in die Mitte kriegen geht. Kannst du mir auf meiner Benutzerseite unter dem Absatz Mein Star wars Lego helfen. Ich möchte das zweite Bild neben das erste und das vierte neben das dritte bekommen. Und kannst du mir auch sagen wie das geht damit ichs künftig alleine machen kann? Gruß Lord siddies 15:38, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Die einfachste Lösung ist in diesem Fall, dass du um alle Bilder bzw. setzt. In deinem Fall würde es so aussehen: : :Bild:Lego Armee Sicht Droiden.JPG|Meine Armeen aus der Sicht der Droiden :Bild:Lego Armee Sicht Klone.JPG|Und nochmal das Bild aus der Sicht der Klone :Bild:TFATi- Kanonenboot.JPG|Mein TFAT/i-Kanonenboot :Bild:ARC- Trooper.JPG|Das ist mein ARC-Trooper Eliteteam mit ihrem Commander : :Du kannst auch beliebig nach dem gleichen Muster zusätzliche Bilder ergänzen. :Viele Grüße, 15:47, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke. Wie ich auf meiner Seite schon erwähnt hab.Du bist ein programmierer Künstler.Gruß Lord siddies 15:49, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Bitte sehr. Bei Gelegenheit sollte ich auch ein paar Benutzer auf meiner Seite hinzufügen, dich eingeschlossen. Viele Grüße, 15:51, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Danke! Und was schreibst du denn zu mir? Oder muss ich mich gedulden bist du es gemacht hast. Gruß Lord siddies 21:17, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Schuelervz Huhu, 3PO, ich wollte nur kurz nachfragen, ob du auch im Schuelerverzeichnis angemeldet bist. Wir haben da sogar eine Jedipedia-Gruppe und es wäre schön, wenn du dich der Gemeinschaft da auch anschließen würdest Bild:--).gif. Das gilt natürlich nicht nur für dich sondern auch für alle anderen jugendlichen Benutzer der Jedipedia. --Bel Iblis 17:31, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bei Schülervz bin ich als einziges Mitglied meiner Klasse nicht angemeldet. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass ich nicht genügend Zeit habe, mich um noch eine weitere Webseite zu kümmern. Außerdem habe ich grundsätzlich eine schlechte Meinung darüber, weil man die Aktionen nicht kontrollieren kann. Zum Beispiel hat jemand dort ein Bild von unserer Schulhomepage ohne Erlaubnis hochgeladen und man kann nichts dagegen tuen. Außerdem ist der Vandalismus hoch. Trotzdem aber vielen Dank für die Frage und viele Grüße wünscht 17:41, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Nun ja, ich würde das Vz nicht unbedingt als verwalten einer eigenen Webseite bezeichnen, da man sich nur um sein Profil & je nachdem um einige Bilder kümmert, die im Vz hochgeladen werden. Ich verstehe aber, wenn du auf eine Anmeldung verzichtest, würde mich aber freuen, falls du es dir anders überlegst. Bel Iblis 17:57, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Freundesliste Hy C-3PO, darf ich dich meiner Freundesliste hinzufügen(weil du mir bei Bian Golox so sehr geholfen hast) MfG+MdMmds,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:58, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, das kannst du gerne machen. Ich habe dich ja auch schon bei meiner Freundesliste hinzugefügt. Viele Grüße, 18:05, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, C-3PO! MfG,Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:14, 25. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bild-Formatierung Hi 3PO, da du dich ja ziemlich gut mit CSS und HTML und solchen Sachen auskennst, hätt ich ne Frage an dich: Ich möchte gerne ein Bild zentriert per einfügen und dann links vom Bild Text haben. Wenn ich allerdings eingebe, erscheint der Text unter dem Bild. Wie muss ich vorgehen, damit es so ist, wie ich es will? Darth Mauls Klon Disku 14:14, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo, :zuerst einmal muss man die Attribute immer in Anführungszeichen setzen, also z.B. align="center" und nicht align=center. Um möglichst nahe an deinem Beispiel zu bleiben, empfehle ich dir diese Variante: : :Hier steht der Text : : :Hier steht dein Bild : : :Alternativ könntest du auch eine Tabelle erstellen, aber probiere erst einmal dieses Beispiel. Mit dem gezeigten Beispiel steht übrigens der Text ganz links und das Bild ganz rechts. Wenn es so aussehen soll (also dass Text und Bild nicht ganz am Rand stehen sollen): Hier steht der Text Hier steht dein Bild :, dann musst du den entsprechenen Code umändern zu: : : :Hier steht der Text : : :Hier steht dein Bild : : : :Den Prozentwert style="width: 70%; kannst du natürlich beliebig ändern. :Viele Grüße, 17:10, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, C-3PO. Mit dem ersten Beispiel hat es so geklappt, wie ich es wollte. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 16:42, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) Das Original der Jerbalederschuhe Hall 3po, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du das original hochaufgelöste Bild der Jerbalederschuhe hast -> Bild von den Schuhen. Dann könnte ich es dir zurecht Retouchieren. Das gilt natürlich auch für andere Bilder. Ich kanns auch notdürftig so "reparieren" jedoch, wäre das Ergebnis mit einem Original eindeutig feiner. Gruß --Mara 22:42, 9. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Mara, :ich habe das Bild aus meinem Buch eingescannt. Das originale Bild hat die Ausmaße 1892x1175 Pixel und ist 1,59 MB groß. Es wäre schon, wenn du das Bild retuschieren könntest. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das erlaubt ist. Schlißlich gehört das Bild dann nicht mehr zum Kanon. Wenn du dir aber sicher bist, dass dies erlaubt ist, kann ich dir das Originalbild geben. Ich würde es dann auf meine Homepage stellen und dir per E-Mail den Link schicken. :Viele Grüße, 16:34, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher das es NICHT erlaubt ist. Genausowenig ist aber ein großteil aller Bilder hier grundsätzlich nicht legal. Das Thema wurde schon Diskutiert. Nimmst du es ganz genau, wäre es auch nicht Legal den schwarzen Strich im weissen Bereich herauszunehmen. Entweder Hü oder Hott. Aber nich zwischendrinn. Nach...strengen maßstäben is dein Bild genauso wenig legal, als wenn ich noch mal drüber gehen würde. Das Thema habe ich hier auch schonmal ausfürlich erläutert und explizit darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Gruß --Mara 16:48, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Da hast du Recht. Die Diskussion über die Bilder habe ich mitverfolgt. Ich werde dir dann also eine E-Mail mit dem Original-Bild gleich schicken. Viele Grüße, 16:52, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::Bitteschön: Jerbalederschuhe. Und für die Zukunft. Wenn mein ein Bild größer macht als eigentlich möglich, erkennt man nur mehr Pixel. Es is ein wenig "einschätzungsvermögen" da immer das richtige gleichgewicht zu finden. Ausprobieren :) Gruß --Mara 17:29, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::::Vielen Dank, wobei du dich nicht mit "Bitteschön" an mich wenden solltest, schließlich ist das Bild als Verbesserung der Jedipedia gedacht. Übrigens habe ich auch selber Photoshop, allerdings kenne ich mich da nicht so sehr aus wie du. Viele Grüße und noch einmal vielen Dank für die bedeutend bessere Version des Bildes, 17:52, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::::::Kein Problem, end wenn du Fragen hast, immer her damit :) Gruß --Mara 17:54, 11. Mär. 2008 (CET) Eloms Hi 3PO! Vielleicht könntest du mal etwas am Artikel Elom machen, der scheint zu großen Teilen aus der WP übernommen zu sein. Ich hab erstmal von einer Löschung abgesehen, also wär es toll, wenn du da was machen könntest. Viele Grüße, 15:33, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das werde ich machen. Jetzt, wo Wochenende ist, habe ich genügend Zeit. Höchstwahrscheinlich werde ich noch heute fertig werden. Ich werde den Artikel komplett neu schreiben, da es zu umständlich ist, zu überprüfen, was in den Quellen steht und was in WP steht. Die angegeben Romane/Comics habe ich nicht. Soll ich sie löschen oder im Artikel lassen? Viele Grüße, 18:45, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Du kannst sie noch in den Quellen stehen lassen und hinterher einen Hinweis in die Disku schreiben, dass jemand vielleicht mal danach schauen soll. Danke schonmal! Toll, dass du das machst. Viele Grüße, 18:52, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Zu deinem UC-Problem: Ich habe mal in der Vorschau ein bisschen rumprobiert und folgendes herausgefunden: Das Bild ist schuld, ohne Bild in der Signatur geht es. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:48, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Zu Admiral Ackbar: Das ist schlecht, weil inzwischen schon viele Benutzer ihre Signatur auf das Diskussionsbild umgeändert haben. Vielleicht sollte man Premia auf den Fehler hinweisen, allerdings wüsste ich keine Lösung des Problems, es sei denn, man entfernt das Bild jedes Mal, wenn man eine Begründung schreibt. Trotzdem danke, dass du den Fehler herausgefunden hast. ::::Zu Ben Kenobi: Ich habe es als "Nacharbeit" in den Artikel geschrieben (den Artikel bin ich noch am Schreiben bzw. Übersetzen). Übrigens finde ich es toll, dass du mich in deine Benutzerseite als "Freunde in der Jedipedia" eingebaut hast. Kann ich dich auch meiner Benutzerseite hinzufügen? ::::Viele Grüße, 20:55, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nicht erst fragen, einfach machen! ^^ 20:57, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Gut, danke. Aber erst werde ich noch den Artikel fertig schreiben. Wie schaffst du es, dass du in Dikussionen die Vorlage "Ben Kenobi" verwenden kannst? Wenn ich in den Einstellungen meine Benutzerseite als Signatur verwende, wird die Verlinkung automatisch in umgewandelt. Laut Wikipedia heißt dies, dass der Text der Vorlage einmalig eingesetzt wird und nicht die Vorlage verwendet wird. Wie kann man dies verhindern? Viele Grüße, 21:01, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Das hab ich mithilfe eines kleinen Tricks geschafft. Ich hab die Vorlage auf einer Benutzerunterseite eingebunden und in die Einstellungen eingefügt. 21:06, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Danke für den Tipp, jetzt sollte es auch bei mir funktionieren: 21:10, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Jetzt habe ich meine Vorlage so verändert, dass das Bild bei Artikeln nicht mehr angezeigt wird. Ich überprüfe einfach, ob der Namensraum "Artikel" ist, und zeige dementsprechend das Bild an oder nicht. Allerdings wird die Unterschrift nicht mehr eingerückt. Wie kann man dieses Problem lösen? :::::::::Viele Grüße, 21:24, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Es hat sich jetzt erledigt, ich hatte einen Absatz zu viel in der "Vorlage". Viele Grüße, 21:28, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Interwiki-Link im Autorenportal Hallo C-3PO! Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du einen Interwiki-Link im Autorenportal geschrieben hast, der zum Community-Portal der Wookieepedia führt. Jetzt ist meine Frage: Ist das sinnvoll? Bei Artikeln ist ja so aber warum bei Portalen? Die Wookieepedia hat da ja sicher was anderes stehen als wir. Bei den Artikeln geht es ja um das geiche Thema, deshalb sinnvoll. Es ist nur eine Frage. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:55, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe den Interwiki-Link hinzugefügt, weil auch bei Kategorien und Vorlagen manchmal Interwiki-Links vorliegen. Nach meinem Eindruch sind die Verlinkungen im deutschen und englischen Portal weitesgehend identisch (abgesehen von der Formatierung). Ich wüsste nicht, dass man bei Portalen keine Interwiki-Links setzen darf, weil es nirgendwo in den Richtlinien erwähnt wird. Ich denke, ein Admin sollte Klarheit verschaffen, da es sich nicht lohnt, alle Argumente für und gegen Interwiki-Links aufzustellen und in einem Edit-War zu landen. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, aber ich weiß, wie schon gesagt, keine Regelung über Interwiki-Links. :Viele Grüße, 16:03, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) KotOR I + II Danke für die Liste Anonymus 22:04, 3. Mai. 2008 :Ich denke, du solltest dich in Diskussionsseiten etwas ausführlicher ausdrücken. :Wie auch immer, es war sehr viel Arbeit, die Liste zu erstellen. Danke, dass du auch bei KotOR 2 die Liste ergänzt hast. :Hoffentlich haben wir dich als Jedipedia-Neuling mit den Rückgängig-Bearbeitungen nicht zu sehr verschreckt. :Viele Grüße, 22:01, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) Whie Malreaux Hi C-3PO, könntest du wenn du mal Zeit hast, den Abschnitt Whies Tod bei Whie Malreaux aus dem Roman von Episode III ergänzen? Es muss nicht sofort sein, es wäre aber nett, da ich die Quelle nicht besitze. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 10:19, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, darüber werde ich schreiben. Ich konnte leider erst jetzt antworten, weil ich erst die Stelle im Buch (Kapitel 19j) finden musste. Viele Grüße, 10:44, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 10:49, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich habe jetzt die Informationen aus dem Buch hinzugefügt. Dort steht nicht viel, daher habe ich noch einige Sachen von der Oder 66 geschrieben. Viele Grüße, 11:02, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Bild:Good work.gif Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 11:26, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::::Danke Bild:--).gif. Übrigens steht auch in New Essential Chronology einiges über Whie. Du kannst es ja noch ergänzen, wenn es nicht in Pfad der Dunkelheit steht. ::::::Viele Grüße, 11:31, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::::Im Prinzip steht genau das in längerer Form in Pfad der Dunkelheit. Trotzdem Danke. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 16:55, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sprachbabel Hi C-3PO, ich will mich zwar nicht in die Gestaltung von deiner Benutzerseite einmischen, aber wäre es nicht besser, die Sprachbabeln zu ändern, da die ja nicht in die normale Babelbox, sondern nur in Moddis Babelbox passen. Alternativ könntest du auch, um deinen Droiden-Stil beizubehalten mit der Vorlage Individuell solche Babeln erschaffen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 21:22, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Ich habe es jetzt korrigiert. 09:46, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) Titel Hi, nur weil die Titel-Vorlage jetzt wieder geht, müssen wir, denke ich, nicht alle vorlagen wieder an den anfang der Artikel stellen. Ich denke wir können es so lassen. Geht halt beides. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 16:14, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe auch nur bei manchen Artikeln die Vorlage an den Anfang gestellt, damit die Vorlage vor dem Artikel geladen wird und schon sofort den Titel verändert. Alle Seiten zu ändern ist – wie du sagst – unnötig. Viele Grüße, 16:17, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Fehler Hallo ich wollte nur einen seltsamen Fehler melden der auf der Seite Eloms zu finden ist. Dort steht in der Infobox Heimatwelt: Elom. Elom also der Planet Elom ist dort rot markiert worden. Obwohl der Planet schon erklärt ist. Wenn man nämlich in der Suchleiste eingibt Elom dann findet man den Planet. Also will ich damit sagen, dass der Planet schon existiert nur nicht auf der Eloms Seite in der Infobox.--Jan Dodonna 16:32, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Da hast du recht, ich hatte die Verlinkung falsch gesetzt. Admiral Ackbar hat es schon korrigiert. :Viele Grüße, 19:12, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) Verlinkung Hallo ich bin es noch mal. Dieses Mal geht es um das Thema „Ausgelöschte“ die in den Büchern der Letzte Jedi Auftreten. Dazu gibt es ein link „Ausgelöschte“. Aber jetzt wird in einer Zusammenfassung eines anderen Buches (Tod auf Naboo) erwähnt, wo es dort heißt die Ausgelöschten. Also wollte ich wissen ob man „Ausgelöschte“ und Ausgelöschten in einem Link zusammenfassen kann? Wer nämlich etwas besser. --Jan Dodonna 20:32, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe gerade eine Weiterleitung von "Ausgelöschten" nach "Ausgelöschte" erstellt. So findet man beides wieder. Gruss – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| ''Empfang]] 20:38, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sortierung von Aufzählungen Hatte vor einiger Zeit mal bei den FAQs gefragt wie Aufzählungen sortiert werden sollen. Ist dann irgendwie verschwunden oder ich habe es nicht mehr gefunden. Bei welchen Artikeln soll es chronologisch und bei welchen alphabetisch sein? Habs mal bei den Lichtschwertkristallen alphabetisch sortiert.--87.162.114.159 16:55, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :So soll es sein. Chronologisch bietet sich natürlich bei einer Reihe von Ereignissen an, bspw. beim Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg oder den Klonkriegen. Willst du dich nicht anmelden? Wir können aufmerksame Mitarbeiter immer gut gebrauchen! Bild:;-).gif 16:58, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Auch Quellen werden chronologisch sortiert. Allerdings sollte eine Aufzählung immer Aufzählungszeichen besitzen (mit *). Die Zeichen fehlen im Lichtschwertkristall-Artikel. Viele Grüße, 17:01, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Und bei Personen in diesen Titeltabellen, wird dort alphabetisch nach Vor-oder Nachnamen sortiert oder wann sie gelebt hatten? Z.b. bei bei dem Atikel Zabrak.--87.162.114.159 17:08, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Namen sollten eigentlich alphabetisch nach den Nachnamen (wenn nur der Vorname bekannt ist, dann nach dem Vornamen) sortiert sein, allerdings ist dies in den meisten Artikeln nicht der Fall. Viele Grüße, 17:10, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Da geht es tlw. auch nach Wichtigkeit der Personen. Für Zabrak würde dies z.B. so aussehen: Darth Maul, Agen Kolar, Eeth Koth, Bao-Dur, Wolf Sazen. Die anderen bekannten Zabrak fasst man dann unter "Bekannte Zabrak" in einem eigenen Abschnitt im Artikel zusammen, dort dann auf jeden Fall alphabetisch. 17:49, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Verlinkung Hallo C-3PO wie macht man eigentlich eine Verlinkung ??? --Jan Dodonna 22:21, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Eine Verlinkung macht man mit zwei eckigen Klammern: Link (AltGr + 8 bzw. AltGr + 9). Siehe auch ... Viele Grüße, 10:13, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Meine Edits im Artikelnamensraum... Hi C3PO, wie finde ich heraus, wie viele Edits im Artikelnamensraum ich mein eigen nennen kann? Sinds schon 50? MfG, Wolverine Koon 15:46, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dies findest du auf der Spezialseite "Beiträge" heraus. Dort kannst du unter "(Seiten)" den Artikelnamensraum einstellen. Für dich wäre dies hier. Wenn "Ältere 50" ein Link ist, hast du mehr als 50 Bearbeitungen. Viele Grüße, 10:13, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) *Ganz unauffällig hüstel* Hiho, ich wollte dich kurz darauf hinweisen, dass der Plural von Komdendium Kompendia lautet (streng lateinisch genommen), wenn man das eingedeutschte nimmt, geht auch Kompendien. Kompendiums ganz bestimmt nicht, das steht in deiner Sachbuchliste. Ist nur ein kleiner Hinweis Bild:;-).gif Hau rein und Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:39, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Du hast recht; ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass dies von einer lateinischen Form kommt (obwohl ich in der Schule Lateinunterricht habe). Ich werde es korrigieren. Auf der Seite habe ich übrigens Kompendien, nicht Kompendiums geschrieben. Viele Grüße, 22:03, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Naja, ich hab einen Satz stichprobenartig gelesen (das ist meine Art der Fehlerkorrektur), und da stand Kompendium im Plural als Kompendium, so dachte ich, du hast das s'' vergessen. Jaha, das ist eine schön seichte Theorie, aber besser als nichts Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:57, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Es ist ja auch egal, was falsch war; trotzdem ist es gut, dass du mich auf den Fehler hingewiesen hast. Ich werde wahrscheinlich erst morgen die Liste fertig stellen können, weil ich noch einen Bericht für die Schulhomepage schreiben muss. Viele Grüße, 22:09, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Erstellte Seiten Hallo C-3PO kannst du mir erklären warum ich bei meiner ''Erstellte Seiten Liste auf meiner Benutzerseite nur 11 erstellte Seiten angezeigt bekommen habe und nicht 15 wie es eigentlich sein sollte?--83.189.27.109 18:48, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Es wäre ganz sinnvoll, wenn du sagen würdest, welcher Benutzer du bist, da wir unter der IP 83.189.27.109 nur Bahnhof verstehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 18:50, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Genau das ist auch das Problem: Du warst nicht angemeldet, als du die Artikel geschrieben hats, darum gehen sie auf das Konto deiner IP-Adresse und nicht auf dein Benutzerkonto. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:16, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Oh sry ich bin der Benutzer Jan Dodonna. Und zwar war ich angemeldet. Das weis ich, weil ich gerade noch einen Artikel reingestellt habe und trotz dem wird bei mir keine neu erstellte Seite angezeigt. :Toma wurde von einer IP erstellt: Sieh da! Hast du bei der Anmeldung den Haken bei "Dauerhaft anmelden" (oder so ähnlich) gesetzt? Wahrscheinlich wars dann bei den anderen Artikeln auch so... Pandora Diskussion 20:43, 23. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Whie Malreaux Du C-3PO ich hätte mal eine Frage an dich bezüglich eines Edits den du am Whie Malreaux Artikel gemacht hast. Also was bedeute eigentlich bei der Quellenangabe das: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) (Kapitel 19hj)? Ich hab unter Wikipedia geschaut hab aber keine Erklärung dafür gefunden was die Abkürzung '''hj in diesem Zusammenhang bedeute, da du dies eingefügt hast wende ich mich nun an dich. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:10, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Damit meine ich die Absätze im Kapitel. a ist der erste Absatz, b der zweite und so weiter. Dies ist keine offizielle Abkürzung, aber ich wollte die Quellenangabe so genau wie möglich machen. Wenn man die Seiten angeben würde, dann gäbe es Unterschiede zwischen Taschenbuch und Gebundener Ausgabe. Viele Grüße, 18:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Urlaub In den Sommerferien fahre ich in den Urlaub nach Amerika und komme Anfang August wieder zurück. Sämtliche Fragen, darunter auch Fragen aufgrund meiner Mitgliedschaft in der Hilfsbrigade, bitte an einen anderen Jedipedianer stellen. Womöglich finde ich Zeit, zwischendurch einige Änderungen durchzuführen. Dies kann ich jedoch nicht versprechen. Ich hoffe, dass jemand den Artikel The Clone Wars aktuell hält, ansonsten werde ich die Informationen nach den Ferien hinzufügen. Außerdem habe ich vor, mir in Amerika den Roman zum Film zu kaufen, der am 26. Juli auf Englisch erscheint. Bis dann, 15:54, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Viele Grüße, 17:44, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschaufunktion... ...bitte bei The Clone Wars beachten! Das muss nämlich nicht sein--Little Ani 18:00, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich benutze grundsätzlich bei jeder meiner Änderungen die Vorschaufunktion mehrmals. Beim The Clone Wars-Artikel liegen zwischen jeder Änderung mehrere Minuten, meistens ca. halbe bis ganze Stunden. Ich bearbeite jeden Abschnitt einzeln, weil ich mir zuerst meine Quellen durchlesen muss. Die letzten Änderungen werden durch meine Bearbeitungen nicht überfüllt. Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, irgendetwas an meiner Bearbeitungsweise zu verändern. Viele Grüße, 18:05, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie wäre es mit komplett schreiben und erst dann alles speichern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Du ergänzt zwei Sätze → Speichern. Dann ein Bild rein → Speichern. Dann wieder zwei Sätze → Speichern. Anschließend ein Textblock von unverständlichem Kauderwelsch → Speichern. Zwei Sätze → Speichern. Ein Bild → Speichern. Sorry, aber diese Vorgehensweise ist verbesserungswürdig und dass du stundenlang Quellen studierst, um zwei Sätze aus den Fingern zu saugen, kannst du mir nicht erzählen. Wie Ackbar sagte, einfach komplett schreiben und dann speichern oder zumindest mal ein paar Sachen mehr pro Edit machen.--Little Ani 18:11, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich hatte auch vor, alle Romane auf einmal zu ergänzen, wurde jedoch durch die Diskussionsseiten aufgehalten. Ich schreibe nicht ständig Texte, weil dies nach einer Zeit langweilig wird. Ich kontrolliere meine E-Mails vom Urlaub, schreibe auf Diskussionen, lese die SW-Union-News oder bearbeite andere Artikel. Ich werde aber versuchen, weniger Änderungen zu machen. Viele Grüße, 18:15, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich denke, es ist okay, wenn man immer ein bis zwei Absätze schreibt (aber dann mindestens 5-7 Zeilen) und speichert, so wird es nicht langweilig und man überflutet die letzten Änderungen nicht. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:00, 3. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schlacht von Christophsis Guten Abend, Herr Protokolldroide! Ich ziehe in Erwägung, einige TCW-Artikel zu schreiben (glücklicherweise habe ich den Film als einer der Ersten gesehen), so auch Whorm Loathsom und die Schlacht hier. Ich dachte vielleicht, dass es über die Schlacht noch einige Vorinformationen gibt, die du dank deiner umfassenden TCW-Besitztümer kennst. Wenn es also Informationen gibt, die im Film nicht vorkommen, würde ich dich gerne einladen, den Artikel mit mir zu schreiben. Das war's auch schon. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:30, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das mache ich gerne. Die beste Quelle ist der Roman für Erwachsene von Karen Traviss, weil er Szenen beschreibt, die nicht im Film vorkommen. Alle anderen Bücher sind Kinderbücher und sehr nahe am Film geschrieben, meist sogar noch kürzer. Ich werde aber auch diese Bücher durchsehen; besonders für Bilder sind sie geeignet. Das Sachbuch enthält hauptsächlich Informationen über die Charaktere, aber vielleicht finden sich auch dort noch zusätzliche Informationen über die Schlacht. Während der Woche habe ich nur wenig Zeit für Jedipedia, daher werde ich wahrscheinlich heute alle Quellen zusammensuchen und spätestens nächstes Wochenende anfangen, beim Artikel zu schreiben. Wie wir die Arbeit aufteilen, werden wir dann sehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich den Anfang der Schlacht beschreibe, weil der Film in der Mitte der Schlacht anfängt. Der Roman von Karen Traviss beginnt auch nicht mit dem Anfang der Schlacht, aber er beginnt früher als der Film. Du kannst währenddessen die Handlung des Films beschreiben und ich ergänze dann später noch Sachen, die nicht im Film vorkamen, sondern nur im Roman standen. Viele Grüße, 13:03, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Super, praktischerweise ist der Großteil der Filmschlacht auf starwars.com nachzusehen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:34, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Dann werde ich meinen Namen noch in die UC-Vorlage eintragen und wir können mit der Arbeit anfangen. Wie schon gesagt, werde ich erst einmal den Quellen-Abschnitt ergänzen. Was hast du eigentlich vor, in den HDK-Abschnitt zu schreiben (bis auf Informationen aus den Webdokumentationen)? Viele Grüße, 19:49, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Man könnte was über das fehlen jeglichen taktischen oder strategischen Vorgehens seitens der Klonkrieger schreiben... Pandora Diskussion 19:59, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Erstmal habe ich das HdK nur vorsorglich hingekritzelt, aber es wird sich schon was finden Bild.;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:24, 17. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sprachvorlage Hey C-3PO, Ben hat auf meine Anfrage hin mal Basis deiner Vorlage eine Vorlage gemacht, die auch gleichzeitig noch eine Bewertung und einen Kommentar erlaubt. »Vorlage:BB« Pandora Diskussion 18:20, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, ich werde es auf meiner Benutzerseite gleich abändern. Die transparenten Fahnen funktionieren übrigens nur im Internet Explorer, bei Firefox sieht man nur eine weiße Fläche. Bei Opera wird die Anzeige komplett falsch dargestellt, aber zum Glück gibt es nur wenige Opera-Benutzer. Viele Grüße, 18:25, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Habs schon gesehen (-; Aber durch die "durchsichtigen" Flaggen stimmt jetzt wenigstens der Abstand bis zur Bewertung... Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Administrator Ich habe eine Frage die ich zwar nur ungern stelle aber ich wollte mal wissen, wie oder wann man zum Admin werden kann? Und was ist der genau unterschied zum normalen Benutzter bis zum Admin? --Jan Dodonna 21:48, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das kann ein Administrator dir wohl am besten beantworten. Ein neuer Administrator wird von den Admins selber bestimmt, allerdings können auch normale Benutzer Vorschläge für einen Admin machen. Ein Administrator kann z.B. Artikel löschen. Zwar hat er große Macht, allerdings auch Verantwortung. Ein Admin muss jederzeit erreichbar sein und ständig Löschanträge bearbeiten, weshalb sie nicht so viel Zeit zum Artikel schreiben haben wie andere Benutzer. Dann gibt es noch Bürokraten; die sind für die Benutzer-Aufgaben zuständig, z.B. können sie die Benutzernamen ändern und Benutzer sperren (das können aber, soweit ich weiß, auch die Admins). Eine Liste der Administratoren findest du hier. Viele Grüße, 21:55, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Mal ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Admins wie Bürokraten eine vorbildliche Schreiberfahrung haben sollten. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:02, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Vorbildliche Schreiberfahrung und die Fähigkeit Benutzern gegenüber stets freundlich, aber auch bestimmt auftreten zu können... Dazu dann noch etwas Organisationsgeschick, technisches Verständnis, Aktivität, Regelkenntnis usw... Pandora Diskussion 22:07, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ah Danke. Also währe es auch besser bei der Hilfsbrigade zu sein. Und wenn wir schon mal beim Thema sind wie wird man eigentlich zum Bürokrat? Auch durch Wahlen? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 22:12, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Dafür muss man vorher Admin gewesen sein... Das ist im Prinzip ein Admin mit mehr Rechten. Ich glaub kaum, dass die Hilfsbrigade einem dabei hilft. Die Admins merken schon, wer sich dafür eignet, und werden entsprechend handeln, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, dass ein neuer Admin benötigt wird. Also immer schön fleissig ins Projekt einbringen... Pandora Diskussion 22:16, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Haha Pandora ich meinte mit Hilfsbrigade währe nicht schlecht, da man dort Erfahrung sammelt oder sollte man lieber schon vorher haben. War denn einer schon mal von euch Admin? Gruß --Jan Dodonna 22:27, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Naja, ich wüsste jetzt nicht, wie die Hilfsbrigade einem helfen soll, Erfahrungen zu sammeln... Pandora Diskussion 22:31, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Die Hilfbrigade ist was für erfahrene User, die neuen helfen. Und nein, von uns hier war noch niemand Admin. Praktisch ist die Chance Admin zu werden... extrem gering. Wenn du Admin werden willst, naja, du wirst es wohl kaum schaffen. Und den Stress dann würdest du wohl auch nicht gerade verehren Bild:;-).gif Tatsächlich finde ich es wunderbar, einfach ein Stammuser zu sein. Das denken wohl die meisten, die nicht gerade größenwahnsinnig oder machtbesessen sind (Bild:--).gif) oder eventuell wirklich das hohe Potenzial zum Admin haben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 18:54, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Blue Box Hallo wie macht man eigentlich (ich weis jetzt nicht wie ich das nennen soll) eine Blaue Box die C3-PO am anfang seiner Benutzter und Diskussions- Seite hat. --Jan Dodonna 19:11, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Die einfachste Lösung ist, dass du einfach auf "bearbeiten" drückst und dir den Anfang des Textes (auf der Benutzerseite bis ausschließlich 19:17, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::HTML-Element? Was genau ist das? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 19:25, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::HTML ist die Sprache, in der Webseiten programmiert werden. HTML-Elemente sind z.B. die weißen Kästen links im JP-Menü. Viele Grüße, 19:49, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Könnstet du mir denn erklären wie ich jetzt so eine Blaue Box erstellen kann ohne, dass ich die Seite kopieren muss? Oder ist das einfach nur ein Navi-Block? Gruß ^^-- --Jan Dodonna 20:05, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Wieso willst du das nicht einfach kopieren? Die blaue Box ist schon ein fortgeschrittenes HTML-Element. Ich müsste dir erst einmal die grundlegenden HTML-Kenntnisse erklären, weil du gar nicht weißt, wie man Webseiten erstellt. Dazu habe ich weder Zeit noch Lust. Einfachere Elemente kann ich dir besser erklären. Füge folgendes an den Anfang deiner Seite ein, um einen blauen Kasten zu erhalten: Ich versuche mal eine einfache Erklärung; wenn du es nicht verstehst, dann akzeptiere dies bitte. Wie schon gesagt, braucht man erst grundlegende HTML-Kenntnisse. Du kannst mich aber weiterhin fragen, bei einfacheren Elementen kann ich dir auch besser helfen. Ich selber habe den Kasten bei der Erstellung meiner Seite auch kopiert, weil es einfach schneller geht, als alles selbst zu schreiben. Ein verkürzter, aber gleich aussehender und von mir selbst geschriebener Kasten zur besseren Beschreibbarkeit: Hier steht der Text im blauen Kasten Im Beispiel gibt "border" die schwarze Umrandung an, "background-color" ist die Hintergrundfarbe und "padding" sorgt dafür, dass der Text im Kasten nicht sofort auf den Rahmen stößt, sondern einen Abstand hat. Ich hoffe, dass du dies verstehen kannst. Viele Grüße, 20:27, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST)